The present invention relates to a novel pyrazole derivative, an insecticidal or miticidal composition containing the derivative as the effective ingredient and an exterminator for animal or plant parasiting mite.
Examples of the compounds having the structure similar to that of the present invention are described for those having fungicidal activity in Pest. Bio. Phy., 25, 163 (1986), Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 52-87168 and No. 60-34949; for those having herbicidal activity in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 57-106665; and for those having medicinal properties in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 47-6269, 48-56671, 52-83840, 56-73071 and 59-95272, Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-44751 and J. Pharm. Sci., 74, 1013 (1985). However, the insecticidal and miticidal activities of these compounds are not reported at all. Further, aralkyl group as the substituent for the nitrogen atom in the carbamoyl group or thiocarbamoyl group is not described at all the above-mentioned publications. While on the other hand, N-benzyl-3-methyl-5-pyrazole carboxamide and benzyl 3-methyl-5-pyrazole carboxylate are described in Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 22, 692 (1967). N-benzyl-1-(2,4-dinitrophenyl)-3-biphenyl-5-pyrazole carboxamide is disclosed in Rev. Roum. Chim., 23, 1581 (1978). Further, N-(4-hydroxybenzyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-pyrazole carboxamide and N-(4-hydroxycarbonyl methoxybenzyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-pyrazole carboxamide are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 50-58056. However, there are no report at all for the presence or absence of insecticidal and miticidal activities of these compounds.
Recently, harmful insects have acquired resistance to insecticides due to the long time use thereof and control by the conventional insecticides has become difficult. Harmful insects, for instance, resistive to typical insecticides such as organic phosphorus agent and carbamates have been developed generally and the control thereof is difficult. Further, it is also reported the development of harmful insects resistive to synthesized pyrethroide type insecticides noted in recent years. Aside from the above, some of organic phosphorus agent or carbamate agents show high toxicity and others disturb the ecosystem due to there high residual effect to bring about an extremely anxious problem. Accordingly, it has been expected to develop a novel insecticide showing excellent controlling effect even against those harmful insects and mites exhibiting resistance to the conventional insecticides and showing less toxicity and low residual effect.
The present inventors have made an earnest study for solving such a problem and have found a novel pyrazole derivative having excellent insecticidal or miticidal activity.
The present invention has been accomplished based on the findings.